Lypius
'---INCOMPLETE---' "Cherish and relish the joy you have, for soon, only despair will be left." - Lypius''' greeting to all his enemies'' 'Story' Born in the pits of Tartarus, Lypius, named after "λύπη" (lýpi̱: meaning "pain"), was materialized by the negative emotions of the prisoners damned to toil for an eternity. The prisoners all had a grudge against the Overworld. They felt that they had been treated unfairly, punished unjustly and thrown aside by those who saw themselves to be more superior. Over the course of many millennia, the dark energy exuded by these negative emotions slowly gathered and eventually fused to concoct a highly volatile seed of pure darkness. This Dark Seed was in fact Lypius in his larval stage. All he needed was the touch of a God to release the seals binding him in place and set him free. Unfortunately, Tartarus noticed his existence and notified Hades, the God of the Underworld. Hades ''was overcome by his curiosity and carelessly picked up the ''Dark Seed. Then all hell broke loose (pun not intended). Lypius, born with the power of the hearts', minds' and souls' negativity, erupted with an explosive burst of κακή ενέργεια (kakí̱ enérgeia: meaning "evil energy"), shattering the walls of Tartarus itself. This set free the damned within and the accursed spirits all flocked to Lypius, grateful for his help. Lypius, who did not actually care for the wellbeing of the spirits, took advantage of this and simply absorbed all of them, using the κακή ενέργεια to take control of their hearts, minds and souls, effectively zombifying them. Both Hades and Tartarus ''were knocked back by the blast and by the time they had recovered, ''Lypius ''was already upon them, using the ''κακή ενέργεια ''to delve deep into their consciousness, taking control of them making them his servants. Now, with his army of spirits and personal servants, ''Lypius broke through the Gate to the Overworld, seeking to spread κακή ενέργεια and ultimately poison the entire realm, from Heaven to Hell. 'Characteristics' '1. ''κακή ενέργεια '''"κακή ενέργεια" (kakí̱ enérgeia) means "evil energy" in Greek. Born from the negative emotions of the prisoners of Tartarus, Lypius is made of this energy. He had felt the pain of millions of damned spirits, compounded countless times that of each one. This drove him to insanity from birth, radically changing his perspective and completely resetting his purpose of existence: To give everyone a dose of the pain that the prisoners of Tartarus experience. Hence, this energy is powered by both anger and joy, with anger fueling its raging potency and happiness aggravating its volatility. Its uses vary, but its main purpose is to be injected into victims' hearts, souls and minds to make them experience the inconceivable pain felt by the prisoners of Tartarus. '2. ''Terminus ''"Terminus''" is a realm created by and under full control of Lypius. This is where he imprisons his defeated enemies and familiars. Terminus is accessible and can be exited only through portals of κακή ενέργεια created by Lypius himself. Things may only enter or leave Terminus if Lypius grants them permission. In this realm, happiness and light are non-existent. 3. κακό κόσμο "κακό κόσμο" (kakó kósmo) means "evil world" in Greek. One of ''Lypius most commonly used techniques, Lypius can release κακή ενέργεια ''into an expansive area around him, creating a sphere of evil energy that amplifies all negative emotions and suppresses positive ones in its circumference. In ''κακό κόσμο, Lypius becomes physically and mentally more powerful. He also has the ability to πραγματοποίηση, περιθωριοποίησης and καλέσει anywhere in the vicinity of κακό κόσμο. In addition, he can phaze between the physical dimension and Terminus, and teleport anywhere'' in ''κακό κόσμο. Lypius is also completely aware of all objects in the vicinity of κακό κόσμο, granting him full knowledge of their locations, movements, etc.. '4. ''Exodus "Exodus" is ''Lypiuss''' main bladed weapon. It is a sword forged from solidified κακή ενέργεια. Specially infused with the power of Hades and the Titans, Exodus is indestructible, only deforming and reforming according to ''Lypius'''s'' will. The most unique feature of this blade is its sharpness. The greater the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by Lypius himself, the sharper the blade of Exodus. One of the main uses of Exodus is the injection of κακή ενέργεια ''into ''Lypius' targets. '''5. ''Extirpator "Extirpator" is Lypius' secondary bladed weapon. It is a lance crafted from solidified κακή ενέργεια. Similar to Exodus, Extirpator is indestructible and appears at Lypius' command. The most unique feature of this lance is its length. The greater the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by Lypius himself, the longer the handle of Extirpator. The main use of this weapon is to be thrown at targets like a projectile, but it also doubles as a close-range weapon. It can also be used to inject κακή ενέργεια into others. 'Abilities' '1. ''πραγματοποίηση "πραγματοποίηση" (pragmatopoíi̱si̱) means "materialization" in Greek. Lypius can use κακή ενέργεια ''to create physical objects of his wishes. The greater the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by ''Lypius himself, the greater the power and durability of the manifested object. '''2. ''περιθωριοποίησης "περιθωριοποίησης''" (peritho̱riopoíi̱si̱s) means "marginalization" in Greek. Lypius can use κακή ενέργεια ''to summon a wall of energy that weakens forces that pass through. The greater the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by ''Lypius himself, the greater the reduction of the passing force. '3. ''αύξηση "αύξηση" (áf̱xi̱si̱) means "augmentation" in Greek. Lypius ''can use ''κακή ενέργεια ''to increase his physical and mental strength. The greater the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by ''Lypius himself, the greater the increase in strength. '''4. ''γνώση "γνώση''" (gnó̱si̱) means "awareness" in Greek. Lypius can sense all negative emotions around him, granting him knowledge of their harborers' positions and locations. '5. ''βραχνάς "βραχνάς" (vrachnás) means "nightmare" in Greek. Lypius can use ''κακή ενέργεια ''to alter his form. By extracting knowledge of his enemies' most hated objects or beings, he can shapeshift into them in battle, causing his enemies' negative emotions to increase. This may disorientate and confuse enemies and, in turn, intensifies the power of ''Lypiuss'' ''κακή ενέργεια. '6. ''μόλυνση "μόλυνση" (mólynsi̱) means "infection" in Greek. If Lypius gets the chance to inject κακή ενέργεια ''into his enemies' bodies, he can cause them to feel extreme negative emotions, such as anger, sadness, regret, etc.. However, these negative feelings are directed at his servants, ''Hades and Tartarus, possibly focusing the enemies' actions on them. This can serve as a distraction to enemies. '''7. ''καλέσει "καλέσει''" (kalései) means "summoning" in Greek. Lypius can call on the absorbed spirits from Tartarus to aid him in battle. Although they are relatively weak physically, they are entirely devoted to their master, Lypius, and will stop at nothing to carry out his wishes. '8. ''εξουσιάζω "εξουσιάζω" (exousiázo̱) means "control" in Greek. If Lypius manages to inject κακή ενέργεια ''into his enemies' hearts, minds and souls, he can take control of their thoughts and bodies. '9. ''μαγεία "μαγεία''" (mageía) means "magic" in Greek. Lypius can manipulate κακή ενέργεια ''to cast spells for both offensive and defensive purposes. Their effects vary: '(i) αποτεφρώνουν "αποτεφρώνουν" (apotefró̱noun) means "incinerate" in Greek. It is conjured up in the form of dark purple flames. It burns all beings with harbouring negative emotions, intensifying the damage dealt with respect to the extent of negative emotions felt by the target. (ii) τερματισμού "τερματισμού" (termatismoú) means "terminator" in Greek. They are small balls of κακή ενέργεια with the will to kill. After they are summoned, they continuously track enemies harbouring negative emotions. By sensing the negative emotions in their targets, they are fully aware of their locations and will keep moving towards them until the τερματισμού ''themselves are destroyed. They are relatively weak defensively, but deal huge amounts of damage upon contact with their targets by exploding with ground-shaking power. ('iii) ''παράσιτο "παράσιτο''" (parásito) means "parasite" in Greek. This spell enable Lypius to channel energy from beings that harbour negative emotions to himself. However, this spell can only be casted when Lypius is low on evergy reserves and takes a while to take complete effect. 'Special Skills' Lypius ''has several special skills that he favours for their offensive and defensive utilities. '1. ρήγμα της απόρριψης "ρήγμα της απόρριψης"'' (''rí̱gma ti̱s apórripsi̱s) means "Rift of Rejection" in Greek. This is ''Lypiuss ''main defensive skill. It is a barrier made from ''κακή ενέργεια,'' and blocks enemies and the forces generated by them. Its strength is proportional to the size of the gap between the extent of mental pain experienced by the enemy over the course of its existence and that experienced by ''Lypius himself. '2. ''θυμός καταιγίδα "θυμός καταιγίδα" (thymós kataigída) means "Temper Tempest" in Greek. This is ''Lypiuss ''primary offensive skill. It takes the form of raging dark zephyrs that blast purple bolts of ''κακή ενέργεια at the target. The wind's strength and lightning's temperature vary in accordance to the amount of negative emotions felt by the target. When the κακή ενέργεια ''hits the target, it amplifies the negative emotions in the stricken, leading to an increment in the power of ''θυμός καταιγίδα as well. '3. ''φλόγες του φόβου "φλόγες του φόβου" (flóges tou fóvou) means "Flames of Fear" in Greek. This is ''Lypiuss ''secondary offensive skill. They are flames that literally make the targets' form negative. By converting protons (+) in the targets' body into electrons (-), the repulsion generated by the resultant electrons (-) causes their bodies to split into individual atomic particles, namely electrons (-) and neutrons (-NIL-). Without any forces holding them together, they fly apart with explosive force and the targets seemingly disintegrate. know, this attack is a pun. 'Other form' έξαλλος "έξαλλος''" (éxallos) means "berserk" in Greek. Lypius enters this mode when he is unable to subdue an enemy in his base form. In έξαλλος, Lypius can amass the powers and knowledge of all the enemies he has defeated, allowing him to freely use their abilities at will. Lypius also grows to a height of approximately 2 km. However, due to the gargantuan increment in power and size, he is unable to control himself fully in this form. In έξαλλος, he goes on a rampage, attacking everything he deems to be lacking in negative emotions in a 100 km radius. 'Familiars' '1. ''Hades Hades, the God of Death, Ruler of the Underworld and Riches, is a powerful God. Being the brother of Zeus and Poseidon, he is physically just as strong as they are. As the God of Death, he possesses several unique abilities and weapons: (i) κυρίαρχος'' (kyríarchos: "overlord") ''Hades reigns over all dead beings and animals. This allows him to control the dead as he wishes. (ii) καλέσει Hades can summon any of the dead and make them do his bidding, such as aiding him in battle or carrying out tasks for his convenience's sake. (iii) Bident A bident is a two-pronged version of a trident. It represents Hades as a symbol and is used by ''Hades ''himself in battle. He can imbue it with his own godly powers to boost its durability and power. (iv) αόρατο'' (aórato: "invisibility") ''Hades can turn invisible with the aid of his Helm of Darkness, given to him by Cyclopses after freeing them during the Titanomachy. (v) κόλαση ''(kólasi̱: "''Hellfire")'' ''Hades ''can summon the flames of ''Hell to scorch the living. The flames do not hurt its targets' physical forms directly, but simply burn out all life in contacted areas. (vi) απέλαση ''(apélasi̱: "''Expulsion")'' ''Hades can summon the rocks of Hell to stop the living. The rocks halt all objects imbued with life and the forces produced by them, but do not affect lifeless ones. Being the Ruler of Riches, he also has other unique traits: (i) αφθονία ''(afthonía: "abundance") ''Hades possesses all the treasures of the Earth, from rare metals to nutrients that allow plants to flourish. This makes him insanely wealthy. In addition, he has a personal pet: (i) Cerberus Cerberus is a three-headed hellhound that guards the entrance to the Underworld. Having been under ''Hades ownership and protecting the Gates to the Underworld for millennia, Cerberus is physically extremely strong and entirely loyal to Hades himself. Hades now works under Lypius as one of his personal servants. '2. Tartarus'' Category:Role-Play Articles Tartarus ''is the primordial force that rules over ''Tartarus, the deep abyss that serves as a dungeon of eternal suffering for the wicked and the prison of the Titans. Being the ruler of Tartarus, he controls all entries and exits, only allowing things to travel between it and other dimensions according to his will. Tartarus is also in charge of overseeing the torture that the punished undergo. Due to his above responsibilities, Tartarus is respectable in terms of his physical and mental strengths, and also possesses several unique abilities: (i) φυλακίζουν φυλακίζουν ''(''fylakízoun) means "imprison" in Greek. Using φυλακίζουν ''allows ''Tartarus to trap targets in Tartarus. Those trapped in Tartarus ''can only escape by destroying ''Tartarus itself, or managing to obtain ''Tartarus consent to release them. In Tartarus,'' Tartarus'' can inflict any form of suffering he wishes to on his prisoners. Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II